¡Auch!
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Una caida, un perro, la gripe. ¿Ahora que mas falta? - Alice ha tenido una semana de locos pero con un simple texto de Jasper sabra que su navidad sera memorable. Basado en hechos reales...


**HooLaa.**

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben los personajes de este OS son de S. Meyer yo solo puedo decir que la historia es mia.**

* * *

¿Qué más me pasaría ahora? Esto verdaderamente era la gota que colmó mi vaso, solo esperaba que en cualquier momento la Tierra se desplomara, o se saliera de su eje o explotara o algo.

Al empezar la semana mi adorado novio, Jasper, se había ido a Grecia a ver a todos sus familiares así que el día 24 de diciembre no la paso conmigo, no nos vimos.

Cogí un resfriado con el cual no podía ni respirar, me dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza esta aun poco de estallarme y estornudaba cada diez segundos.

Y ahora, justo lo que me faltaba, salgo a pasear a mi perro, día 31 casi a las 10 de la noche; tenía que sacarlo para poder dejarlo en casa lo que quedaba de noche.

Yo a su lado era una cosita, me vencía todo su peso, un enorme Golden Retriever, hermoso, de nombre Hachik, si, como el de la película, una muy graciosa coincidencia, ambos llegaron en paquetería, y ambos ya se llamaban así, no lo sé, supongo que es gracioso.

Iba con mi pequeña sobrina, Vanessa, hija de uno de mis primos. Ella comenzó a correr y el perro corrió tras ella, yo los seguía porque si soltaba al perro este se abalanzaría sobre Nessie y la tiraría; justo en el momento en el que Nessie se alejaba decidí soltar a Hachik, pero…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – grite.

Mis malditos pies se enredaron entre si y fui a dar de bruces al piso. Lo primero que callo fueron mis rodillas y como mi mano estaba estirada para coger al perro, también esta callo raspándose, mi hombro derecho golpeo el piso, y mi pecho quedo mallugado cuando mi cuerpo siguió yendo hacia delante, mi mentón también golpeo el piso y todo me dolía.

Me eche hacia atrás para que no me dolieran las rodillas pero no me di cuenta de que había un charco de agua sucia, y justo cuando hice eso, mi chaqueta, parte de mi pantalón, mis zapatillas de correr y mi cabello estaban completamente sucios y mojados.

Comenzó a soltar maldiciones no sin antes haber gritado por el terrible dolor que sentía.

-¡Tía! ¡Tía Alice! ¿Estás bien? – grito Nessie cuando llego a mi lado.

Trato de levantarme pero, todo, absolutamente todo me dolía así que le dije que llamara a mi padre, Carlisle, para que viniera por mí.

El día 31, era obvio que los vecinos celebraran la última fiesta del año, había unas cuantas personas fuera así que se acercaron para ayudarme. Yo justo en ese momento me trataba de sobar los pechos que estaban más que doloridos.

-Maldita sea – masculle molesta y dolorida intentado levantarme

-Alice – me grito mi padre, se veía molesto - ¡Levántate! – me grito

-No puedo – le dije lloriqueando pero no me prestó atención, tomo mis manos mallugadas y me jalo hasta ponerme de pie.

-Claro que puedes – me dijo en tono duro ¿Ese era mi papa? ¿El que siempre me ayudaba y consentía? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le pasa al mundo hoy?

Los vecinos decían cosas como: "límpiate hija que el agua está muy sucia" "¿Estas bien?" "¿Necesitas ayuda"?

Yo no pude decir nada gracias a que mi padre me jalaba hacia la casa, uno de los hijos del vecino había ido por el perro y lo tenía amarrado, mi padre lo tomo y Nessie, mi padre, el perro y yo entramos a casa.

Mi papa le decía cosas al perro que no logre entender y este chillaba porque sabía que mi padre estaba molesto.

No le di importancia y entre en la casa, me pare en medio de la sala y me padre entro con Nessie, de pronto todo el piso comenzó a moverse, no podía mantenerme en pie, me dolían todas las partes del cuerpo y la vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa.

-Siéntate – me dijo mi padre en tono molesto

-Pero es que no veo bien – le dije con voz aterrorizada

-¡Claro, ahora estas ciega! – me comenzó a empujar hacia el sofá para limpiarme los raspones.

-¡No, papa te juro que no veo nada! – le rogaba, no me gustaba que la gente me gritara y eso era lo que mi padre estaba haciendo.

-Claro pon la mano aquí – me volvió a gritar, yo busque su cuerpo a tientas, no veía absolutamente nada, mis ojos no distinguían nada.

-Hay déjate de tonterías Alice – grito otra vez – pon la mano sobre mi pierna.

Intente poner la mano derecha como me dijo, todo me dolía.

-¡Hay deja de decir tonterías! – Rugió - ¡No te puedes quedar ciega por ese golpe!

-¡Pero es que no veo! – le dije con desesperación

-¡Si estuvieras ciega verías todo negro! – me jalo la mano

-¡Pues así se ve! – le dije y desde que me caí, sendas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

-Esto te va a escosar – me dijo cogió fuerte mi mano y le vertió algo que cayó al piso haciendo unos pequeños ruiditos, como agua – es agua oxigenada para que no se infecte.

-¿Es sangre? – le pregunte un tanto alarmada, la sangre me producía nauseas.

-¡Sí! – me volvió a gritar

-Lo siento – le dije aun llorando

-Deja de llorar – le grito

-Pero me duele – le dije sorbiendo por la nariz

-Es normal, es un golpe – y continúo con el agua oxigenada – deja de sollozar

-Lo siento – intente dejar de hacerlo pero los sollozos eran incontrolables, cada que los hacia decía un "lo siento"

-¿Ahora ya vez? – me pregunto aun molesto

-No, aun no – le dije y seguí llorando, trataba de parpadear pero no sabía si lo hacía realmente, me dolían mucho las rodillas, un nuevo sollozo se elevó por mi garganta – lo siento

-Y ¿Crees que con un "lo siento" arreglaras esto? – me grito nuevamente

-Lo siento – dije y seguí sollozando, me mordí el labio para evitar los sollozos.

Mientras tanto, mi padre me limpiaba las manos y frotaba con algún ungüento para que no se hinchara.

-Déjame verte las rodillas – me dijo al cabo de un rato dejando su molestia un poco, yo ya lo distinguía, solo veía su silueta, pero ya era mejor porque si me podía quitar los pantalones, si, como esa noche tenía que ir presentable a una cena de año nuevo, pues me puse un pantalón encima del jean para que no se llenara de pelos de perro.

Solo veía pequeñas manchitas azules, luego comencé a verlo todo bien, alguien gritaba pero no entendía lo que decían, alguien más lloraba y pronto me di cuenta de que ese alguien era yo.

Mis rodillas estaban, en el mismo tanto de horror que mis manos, raspadas y con hematomas rojos que seguro al día siguiente estarían de color purpura.

Mi padre tras reñirme un poco más, me lavo y froto ungüento sobre mis rodillas.

Me dolía todo, pero aún tenía que ir a quitarme la ropa mojada y lavarme el cabello.

Me levante con dolor y todo, sin pantalón ni nada y me fui a mi habitación lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, no sin antes tomar la medicación que me habían dejado en la mesita de té.

Me puse ropa limpia y comencé a revisarme el pecho y los hombros, tenía un hematoma en el mentón, uno en el hombro derecho y uno debajo del pecho, en las costillas derechas, también uno pequeño en el muslo izquierdo y otro en el brazo del mismo lado.

Abrí la llave por donde corría el agua caliente y comencé a lavarme mi ahora asqueroso cabello, con mucha dificultad gracias a que mis dos manos ardían con el agua, y escosaban gracias al champú.

Termine, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y con sollozos saliendo de mi garganta, seque me cabello y parte de mi cuerpo mojado y salí a la habitación para vestirme, aun teníamos la dichosa fiesta de año nuevo.

Hable con mi tía Carmen, la cual me dijo que me cuidara, que dejara de llorar y que tuviera un buen año nuevo, le agradecí y cortamos la comunicación.

Mi padre me pidió perdón, me cubrió los raspones con vendoletes y me dijo que me vistiera.

Me vestí con un jean, una camisa negra, un suéter negro, un chaleco morado, un gorro morado, una bufanda negra y mis flats de color negro y morado. Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, mis labios un poco morados porque al caer me había mordido, mi cabello era una maraña después de lavarlo y no me apetecía peinarlo, mi cara tenia pequeños toques de rojo pero lo demás estaba completamente blanco y todo me dolía.

Regresamos de dicha fiesta, había visto a un señor idéntico al vampiro que cuenta los números en barrio Sésamo, todos me decían que me recuperara pronto y cosas así.

Al final de mi largo día, Jasper, me envió un texto al móvil que dictaba.

_Mi niña._

_Espero que la pasaras bien, lamento no haber podido estar hoy a tu lado._

_Te ama. Tu_

_Jasper._

Tal vez estas fiestas decembrinas no habían sido lo que esperaba, pero sin duda este nuevo año estaría repleto de cosas nuevas. De amor, de cariño, de esperanza y de paz. Esperaba no volver a caerme en unos cuantos años.

* * *

**Bueno erm... espero que les gustara, en un principio pense en hacerlo de Carlisle y Alice pero no se... me parecio mejor terminarlo con algo lindo de Jazz :33 es que lo amo tanto ! :33**

**bueno esto en verdad paso ! el dia 31 ! me cai y ya casi no se me ven los moratones pero toda via si me golpeo o algo asi me duele ! :((**

**hahaha vale espero sus reviews ! que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo ! :DD**

**besos bye :DD**


End file.
